You Belong With Me
by purpleprettyclouds
Summary: A fanfic based on Taylor Swift's song, "You Belong With Me."


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or Taylor Swift's song, You Belong With Me. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do."_

I walked into the Curtis' house and the first thing I noticed was Soda on the phone. He was leaning against the wall, talking to someone in a low voice. The second thing I noticed was Ponyboy sitting on the couch with his math book on his lap. "Hi, Emily," he greeted as I walked through the door. Soda was too busy talking on the phone to notice me walk in.

"Who's Soda talking to?" I asked as I sat down. "He looks upset." I guessed it was Sandy.

Ponyboy put his book down on the coffee table and looked over at me. "Sandy," he replied. So my guess was right. Suddenly Soda put the phone back down on the hook and looked over at me.

I met Soda through Steve five years ago. I was related to Steve in some way, but it was so distant I couldn't even remember. I moved to Tulsa with my Dad after my Mom died from cancer. At the time I was only eleven years old.

He smiled. "Hey, Em." His voice sounded different. His voice only got like that when he had to break plans with me. It was only because of the annoying little brat girlfriend of his.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he sat down in the armchair. "It's Sandy again, isn't it?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm gonna have to cancel our plans tonight." I sighed and put my head back. "Sandy's aunt died today and she's upset." Sandy sure had a lot of relatives dying lately. Just another lame excuse.

"Fine." That was all I said. Sandy was just jealous of the relationship I had with Soda.

_"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do."_

After Soda ditched me for Sandy I had nothing better to do then go home and lie down on my bed. I was looking at the ceiling for about an hour before I finally got up and took out my old diary. I realized that I talked about Soda on every single page. I wrote in this diary since I was 13.

I smiled while looking through the pages. I laughed at the part when Soda's car truck broke down and we had to push it all the way back to his house. I missed the days when it was just me and Soda. Steve was also Soda's best friend. I wasn't as close to Steve as I was with Soda, but the three of us still had fun times together.

As I read through more pages I realized that I was crying. I wiped the tears away with my sleeve and flipped through the rest of the pages. On the back of the diary there was Soda's name with a heart next to it. I quickly put the diary away and fell asleep hours later.

_"But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up_

_and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time."_

The next day I went over to Soda's and Sandy was sitting on his lap, giggling about something. When I turned around to close the door I rolled my eyes. "Stop it, Soda," she said in a real annoying voice.

"Hey!" Soda happily said when he saw me. Sandy's eyes narrowed as she looked at me. She had her short skirt on with a blue tank top. I was surprised that she could even sit down in it. I had an old pair of jeans and a plain white shirt on. That was one difference between us.

"Hi," I replied while I was only looking at Soda, not Sandy. I swear her eyes were going to burn a hole in me. I didn't even bother going to sit down I just made up an excuse and left.

I went into my room and sat down in front of my mirror. My brown hair was perfectly staight and it looked clean. My eye-liner was almost all gone though. I knew Soda would never love me like I loved him, I wasn't pretty enough.

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me."_

Later that day I went back over to Soda's and I was hoping that Sandy wouldn't be there. It must have been my lucky day because she wasn't. "Hey, Emily," Soda said when I sat down next to him. I smiled and said hi to him too.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked him. I was praying that he wouldn't have plans with Sandy.

He smiled and answered, "Nothing." At that moment I could have leaped over the moon. All I could do was smile like crazy.

"Wanna do something, then?"

Soda nodded his head. "Yeah, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the front door. We left his house and by the time we were on the sidewalk, he was still holding my hand. I began to smile much more and let him lead the way.

_"Walkin' the streets with you and worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinkin' this is how it 'ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinkin' to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?"_

He took me to the park and we sat on top of the monkey bars. "Remember when you fell off of these and broke your leg when we were 14?" I laughed and nodded my head. I made sure I wasn't going to fall off again.

"What about the time when you and Ponyboy went down the tube slide together and got stuck?" He laughed and smiled at me.

"Then Two-Bit thought it would be a good idea to slide down and try to get us out, then the three of us were stuck?"

I laughed so hard I actually thought I was going to fall off the monkey bars again. "I miss those days," I added when I was finished laughing. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Me too," he quietly said.

_"And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?"_

"Soda, I just don't understand," I whined. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" He looked at me and shrugged. I was sitting on his bed while he looked for a shirt to wear.

He sighed and closed his dresser door. "Because I love her," he replied. I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the bed.

I blew a piece of hair out of my face and crossed my arms. "Don't you love me too?" I asked. I was basically pouting now. He came over to me and lid down with me.

"Of course I do, but I love you like I'd love my sister if I had one." I knew he was going to say that. "I love Sandy, and I want to marry her. You're just going to have to understand that."

_"Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_Think you'll know where you belong, think you'll know it's with me."_

"Oh, I can't wait for you to see my dress," Sandy bragged to Soda. "I can't believe it's only 2 more days!" she yelled. She kissed him and began jumping up and down. Her bright blonde hair bounced with her. I only stayed because of Soda, when nightfall struck I was gone like a bullet.

That night I was sitting on my bed flicking through the channels on my tv when I heard rocks hitting my window. At first I thought it was the rain but after a while I realized it was Soda throwing the rocks against my window. "What are you doing?" I yelled down to him.

"I'm bored," he repiled. I laughed. He found the ladder by the side of my house and climbed up it. I helped him in considering he was soaked.

I shut the window. "About what?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to talk, that's all." He paused for a few minutes. "Are you coming to the wedding on Friday?" I had thought about it a lot, I didn't want to go and watch my life marry the girl I hated.

In the end I decided I would do it for Soda. "I guess," I sighed. His eyes glowed and he smiled his greatest smile.

"Thanks, it really means a lot to me." He hugged me and stayed there for a long time.

We talked the whole night and I tried not to laugh too loud so I wouldn't wake up my parents. "If Sandy knew you were here, she would kill you." I wasn't joking either, she'd freak out.

"I know, but I don't care."

_"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me"_

I woke up on Friday morning and got ready for Soda's wedding. I felt like the world was crashing down before my eyes.

_"Standing by, and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me, You belong with me."_

I walked into the church and looked around. There wasn't that many people, only Soda and Sandy's families. I noticed Ponyboy looking at me so I went over and sat by him. "Hey," I said when I sat down.

He had a pair of black pants on with a dress shirt. I knew Soda wasn't paying for this wedding, he surely couldn't afford it. I guess Sandy's parents was paying for it, they had enough money for all the tea in China.

Suddenly, the music started, then the two doors opened and then Sandy came out. I don't want to even describe her dress, it was huge, and had lots of lace. Soda smiled as she came down the aisle. I realized that it was a nervous smile. I could only tell that though because I knew Soda better than anyone did.

I looked down, there was no way I could watch this. I tried to stay in my seat for as long as I could but I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of my seat and burst through the doors. Tears were running down my cheeks and I was crying hysterically by now.

I went to the side of the church and sat down on a bunch of rocks. I put my head in my heads and tried to stop my tears.

_"You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me, you belong with me."_

About two minutes after I ran out of the church, Soda came running after me. I was still at the side of the church and when I looked up at him, I was sure my eyes were still red and puffy. "Soda," I cried. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't watch." I started bawling again. He sat down next to me and held me.

"Go. Back. In," I said in between cries. "I'm ruining everyth-," I managed to get out. But I couldn't finish the sentence because Soda's lips were pressed against mine. When he broke away I just looked at him with shock.

"I love you," was all he said. "I love you more than I've ever loved anybody. It just look me a long time to realize it, that's all." I gasped and hugged him.

My eyes got wide and teary, and of course, I cried some more. This was a very emotional day. "I love you, too." He kissed me again and I couldn't of been happier. This was the day I've been waiting for, the day when he realized that he belonged with me.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I know some of the Sandy facts aren't right, like her ecnomic background, but this is fanfiction, right? :D**


End file.
